1. Field of the Invention
This invention lies in the field of outdoor water heaters, such as apparatus for heating stock tanks, to prevent the water from freezing, so that cattle can always have a free water surface for drinking.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, electrical stock tank heaters are generally connected to the power line continuously, since the stock tanks are unattended. However, I have found that when water is running into the tank, there is sufficient turbulence of the surface so that the water will not freeze. Therefore, during that period, the electrical heater can be cut off, with a consequent saving in electrical power.